In simple terms, a flood is generally defined as an overflow of water that submerges land that is not normally covered by water. Flooding may occur as an overflow of water from a body of water, such as a river, lake, or ocean, in which the water overtops or breaks levees, resulting in some of that water escaping its usual boundaries. Such overflow of water is generally the result of a weather-related event that brings excessive water to a specific area. Floods are generally classified into five principal categories:                (1) Areal flooding is characterized as excessive accumulation of water in low-lying areas or local depressions that occurs as a result of a rapid influx of water to the region, commonly as a result of snowmelt or rainfall. The excessive water is supplied at a rate that is greater than the rate the water is able to infiltrate the surface or run away from the surface;        (2) Channel flooding is characterized by rivers exceeding capacity, and is commonly referred to as overbank flooding;        (3) Flooding in estuarine and coastal areas is generally the result of tidal changes based on wind and declines in barometric pressure. It is common to associate such flooding with tsunami or cyclone conditions;        (4) Flooding in city environments are often weather related and caused by rainfall exceeding catch basins and drainage systems commonly employed to control flooding of urban environments; and        (5) Catastrophic flooding is generally characterized by infrastructure failure such as a dam collapse or alteration to drainage control systems, which can also be the result of volcanic activity, earthquake, or the like. Catastrophic flooding creates substantial monetary and human losses.        
Flooding associated with the aforementioned categories can cause devastating results. At its greatest level, flooding can lead to loss of life. In addition, flooding can create substantial economic damage such as damage to infrastructure such as buildings, roadways, drainage systems, power systems and grids, water treatment facilities and systems, and the like. Flooding can also cause ripple-effect economic damage such as declines in tourism and commodity price increases. Thus, in order to prevent the inherent damage caused by flooding, there is a need in the art for a flood control system that can quickly be deployed to prevent the encroachment of fluid and semi-solid to a protected area. There is a further need in the art for a flood control system that provides an unobstructed view of the surrounding area when not in use.
While systems exist in the art designed to protect infrastructure, such known systems are simplistic and ineffective especially in the case of catastrophic flooding or other unpredictable and immediate flooding. In short, the most prevalent flood control systems employed throughout the world are “interlocking” protective barriers commonly employing sand or other fluid-like substance. For example, it is commonplace to employ multiple detachably interconnected flexible bladder units (e.g., sandbags) positioned end-to-end along an edge of the flood waters. Typically, each of the bladder units includes a sleeve interconnected with an adjacent bladder unit to form a continuous barrier to prevent undesirable encroaching of the flood waters. Sandbag bladder units are generally inexpensive and available at a low cost. Further, sandbag bladder units are flexible and account for changes in ground surface along a barrier.
However, such systems are inherently flawed as they require substantial effort, manpower, and time in order to create a continuous barrier to prevent the encroachment of flood waters. In addition, to be an effective form of flood defense they must be arranged properly, as an improperly arranged sandbag barrier will only offer minimal protection from the encroachment of flood waters and will not ultimately prevent flood waters from entering a property. The desired length and height of a barrier can prevent an effective application of this type of system to prevent a catastrophic flood. Finally, once the barrier is constructed, it requires sufficient resources to remove and dispose of the barrier which is often excessively damaged by the flood water and ultraviolent light as the barrier remains in the sun for an extended duration. Improper disposal can lead to contamination.
Such inherent disadvantages in known systems have not been entirely ignored in the industry. Certain semi-permanent barriers are also well known in the art such as mobile dams. However, such devices are incapable of being employed in wide-scale use due to excessive cost, quickness and efficiency in their employment, and lack of automation, among other drawbacks. The principles disclosed herein are designed to overcome the drawbacks of known temporary and semi-permanent barrier systems employed in the art.
Yet another known system is to install an inflatable bladder in a subterranean trough that is covered with a plate when not in use. The inflatable bladder is secured to the trough by affixing several sufficiently heavy anchors along the length of the barrier to resist the force of the flood waters pulling the inflatable bladder from the trough. The heavy anchors introduce additional costs and additional points of failure due to improperly attached anchors which can lead to a complete failure of the barrier. Further, the problem persists that sufficient resources are required to remove and dispose of the barrier, which is often damaged by the flood, due to the heavy anchors attached to the inflatable bladder at various points through the trough. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an inflatable bladder that is secured utilizing an interference fit, thereby removing the need for costly anchor points that can introduce additional failure points.